


Son of Snape

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Positive. Positive. Positive. All three tests. Petunia Evans couldn't believe it. How could all three tests be positive? There had to be some mistake. She decided to go ahead and take the fourth one she purchased. Needless to say, the result was the same as the previous three. . .





	Son of Snape

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to Fanfiction and decided to go ahead and share it here since I shared it on Deviantart 
> 
> This started as a drabble I had no intention of ever turning into a full-length story, but then Melor10 wanted to know what happened next and the rest is history. No one knows this, but this was inspired by the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed.

Positive. Positive. Positive. All three tests. Petunia Evans couldn't believe it. How could all three tests be positive? There had to be some mistake. She decided to go ahead and take the fourth one she purchased. Needless to say, the result was the same as the previous three. . .

"Oh God," Petunia broke down right then and there.

She was only eighteen. Too young to be a parent, in her opinion. If only she had been more careful. . . If only she hadn't let her emotions get the better of her. . . If only she had made Severus Snape go home when he turned up on the doorstep that cool dreary night looking for her sister. . . Oh, but God, had it been worth it. The feeling of doing something her family would disapprove of had given Petunia the greatest thrill. Making love to Severus, the feeling of his strong calloused hands caressing her skin, the taste of his kiss. . . It had all been worth it. Or so she thought. . . No. She wasn't going to do that to herself. Having a baby was no big deal. She could handle it and if her family wouldn't support her, well. . . She really didn't want to think about that. Composing herself as best she could, Petunia left the safety of the bathroom to make the big announcement.

Unnecessary to say, it went over as expected. . .

Angry and hurt, Petunia fled her family home and made her way to the play park where she and her younger sister had first met Severus to see if he was there. Much to her relief, he was. . .

"Severus. . ."

"Petunia, to what do I-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Severus very nearly fell off the swing he was sitting on, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Petunia confirmed without hesitation, "You're the father."

Severus swallowed audibly,

"W-When did you find out?"

"Just before I came here," It was all Petunia could do to keep from breaking down all over again, "My family didn't take the news too well, though. They think. . . They think you coerced me. . ."

"I didn't, though," Severus couldn't help but point out, "As I recall, it was completely consensual on both our parts."

"That's what I told them," Heaving a resigned sigh, Petunia sunk onto the swing beside him, "Oh, Severus, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted, quietly, "But I promise, we'll figure something out."

. . . .

In the end, the two decided to take what little money they had saved up between them and elope.

Upon getting married, they moved into a loft above a small apothecary where Severus got a job sweeping floors and restocking shelves at first before being made an apprentice. Despite the promotion of sorts, the pay still wasn't all that great, but it was enough to support them comfortably. . .

"You got another letter today," Petunia tentatively reported as she made dinner; being mindful not to get anything on her shawl.

It was a cool crisp evening late in October, nearly five months since they had made their escape, and despite the fire glowing warmly in the fireplace, there was still a slight chill in the air.

"From Hogwarts?" Severus questioned without looking up from the book he was currently thumbing through.

"Yes," Petunia paused in her vegetable cutting and turned to face him, "Dumbledore seems to think you're incapable of teaching yourself."

"Figures as much," Severus glanced up at her then, "I suppose I should write him back and tell him all about my wonderfully brilliant and very beautiful wife who's been assisting me these past few months."

Petunia fixed him with her best skeptical look,

"Do you honestly think he would believe you?"

"Not really," Severus admitted, sheepishly, "But it's worth a shot," He quickly changed the subject, "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to fix dinner? I can cook, you know."

"As I told your master when he offered us one of his house elves; if I didn't have anything to do, I would go absolutely bonkers," Petunia promptly declined, "So, thank you for the offer, but you seriously need to relax. This baby is not coming any time soon and you do enough as it is."

"That's true," He was not about to argue with her, "I love you, Petunia."

"I love you too, Severus," Turning back to the counter, Petunia resumed chopping vegetables, "Are you really going to respond to Dumbledore's letter this time?"

"Unless you honestly like owls turning up in our loft at all hours of the night and day," Severus deadpanned, somewhat amused.

"Write him back," Petunia sternly advised, "If you don't, I will personally go down to that school and give him what for."

Severus snorted with repressed laughter,

"Now that I would love to see."

"I'm sure you would," Petunia mused, "Now, get back to your studies, there's still an hour and a half before dinner's even close to being finished."

Severus didn't need to be told twice and a comfortable silence descended upon the room.


End file.
